


March

by LYK (VergofTowels)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 11:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VergofTowels/pseuds/LYK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Does Vriska sneeze in eights?</p>
            </blockquote>





	March

“uHHH, vRISKA? aRE YOU OKAY?”

You stiffen slightly in annoyance and glance over your shoulder to Tavros, who is laboriously following your track through the sand, laden down with booty. Ugh! Having a minion is great and all, but he is really starting to get on your nerves today. Even more than usual.

“I’m fiiiiiiiine, Pupa. Keep your ugly metal legs on…” You run a hand back through your hair and wrinkle your nose.

“iT’S JUST, THAT YOU SEEM QUIET. wHICH IS RARE, fOR YOU…”

You roll your eyes. “Clever.” You sniff. Your nose has been bothering you all day and this has not improved your temper. “Just do what you usually do and-” You stop speaking abruptly, seized by a sudden itch. It’s deep in your nose and before you realize what you’re doing, you’ve practically tossed yourself forward with a powerful sneeze. “Atchiiiiiiii!” Your hair goes flying, your glasses are knocked askew, and you almost hit yourself in the face with the urgency you bring wrist to mouth, wiping away your embarrassment.

By the time you’ve stood yourself back up and positioned yourself with your characteristic aplomb, Tavros has stopped staring, but you think you hear some amusement in his voice when he blurts out, “wHAT, dO I USUALLY, uHHH, dO?”

You bite back a snarl, rub your nose, and bark, _“M8rch!”_


End file.
